fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Alexander Strife
|image= |kanji=アレクサンダー·ストライフ |rōmaji=Arekusandā· suto raifu |alias=Hunter from the South (南のハンター Minami no Hantā) Fool (フール Fūru) |race=Human |gender=Male |age= |height= |weight= |birthday= |eyes=Grey |hair=White |blood type= |unusual features= Physically young |affiliation=Sabertooth |previous affiliation=Camelot Cloning Program |occupation=S-Class Mage |previous occupation= |team=Arcana Squad |previous team= |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations= |status=Active |relatives=Jonathan Strife (Brother) Elyzabeth Strife (Wife) Saijo Strife (Son) Alice Hellblazer (Daughter-in-law) Ness Hellblazer (Grand-Daughter) |magic=Legendary Fire Darkness Magic Light Magic Guns Magic |weapons=Dual Pistols|mark location = Left Pectoral |previousoccupation = |counterparts = Alpha One}} Alexander Strife is a S-Class Mage of the Sabertooth Guild and is team leader of the Arcana Squad. He is the father of Saijo Strife and the former main product to the Camelot Cloning Program. Personality He can be very timidating sometimes, but he is consiously nice to people. He, however, is also sometimes a harsh. During his own personal times, he would be bugged and annoyed by other. He would either yell at them or punches their face in and send them flying. History When he was young, he was the head of the Strife Family, a small family of scientists and inventors. He met his wife Elyzabeth when he was 16, and one year later they both were given a son; Saijo. Couple years after, Alexander's wife suddenly abducted by Vlad Master and his members of his guild. He left Saijo in his brother and sister-in-law's care; Jonathan and Mona Strife, and went off to hunt down Vlad and save his wife. Very long years of searching, he was forced into join Camelot, a covert organization that has been hidden to the people of Fiore. He took part of the cloning project and created 3 successful clones of himself; Alpha One, Beta Two, and Gamma Five. Months after his captivitie, Alexander and his clone "sons" escaped from the facility and went their sepreat ways. After his situation, he came across of the Sabertooth and joined the guild. He doesn't say why he joined, but showed promise when he joined them. During his seven years when he joined the guild, he formed the Arcana Squad and during his quest of finding his wife he found out the name of a certain dark guild that has a mage of the same description to Elyzabeth. He then hunted down members of the Demon Spade's and interrigated them to find where there guild is. So far, no luck. Synopsis Relationships Magic and Abilities Legendary Fire: Darkness Magic: Light Magic: He is the first in his family to utilize Light magic. His magic is also unique, the light color is red. Through its use, Alexander can make light appear from his body to blind his foes and strike his opponents with very fast speeds, taking them by surprise. He is most skilled that he could turned any parts of his into light energy. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Work in progress Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Work in progress Longevity: After the experiments were finished, Alexander ages slower than humans and he is physically in his mid thirties. Work in progress... Trivia Category:Xramos224 Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Sabertooth Category:Mage